Adiós
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Warren ha terminado su relación con Betsy en la noche de navidad, ahora ella enfrenta su dolor y soledad. Songfic. Último capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Se me ocurrió escribir este fanfic durante las pasadas vacaciones navideñas mientras releía el X-men #109, un especial de navidad, y en cuanto escuché la canción "Goodbye my lover" de James Blunt supe que tenía qué agregarla a este capítulo, pero a la hora de intentar escribirlo nunca me gustó cómo quedaba, así que deseché la idea, hasta hace poco me volvieron las ganas de escribirlo y aquí está. Originalmente escribí primero el segundo capítulo, pero quise agregar una introducción desde el punto de vista de Warren y fue así como surgió éste también. Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel, al igual que la canción "Goodbye my lover", le pertenece a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es) y los utilizo aquí sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Adiós.**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Por:_ _**Lindo usagi.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Por qué Betsy… por qué has dejado de amarme¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?" esas palabras retumban una y mil veces dentro de mi cabeza. Quisiera pedirte una segunda oportunidad para vivir, para vivir junto a ti… te amo Betsy, pero lo nuestro ya no es lo mismo, tú mereces ser libre, mereces ser feliz y yo ya no puedo darte esa felicidad.

Intento darle algunos sorbos al café bien cargado, pero ni siquiera eso me conforta, mis ojos aun se encuentran rojos por tanto llorar, así que intento tranquilizarme ¡Por Dios! si alguien viera a Warren Kenneth Wothington III llorar, si alguien lo viera demostrar que él también es humano.

Hace una mañana gris, perfecta para hacerme sentir aun peor de lo que estoy. Con las alas moviéndose libremente, el cabello rubio muy bien repeinado y la corbata perfectamente anudada me dirijo hacia la empresa, otra mañana monótona como casi todas las que le han precedido en estos tiempos.

Betsy… ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre nosotros? Yo aun te amo, pero parece que vivimos demasiado rápido que el tiempo se nos escapó de las manos. Me siento completamente solo.

Te veo jugueteando con Neal Shaara en el vestíbulo de la mansión. Te acercas a mí y me sonríes, mi rostro es incapaz de demostrar algún gesto, aunque me siento terrible escondo mis emociones tras mi habitual máscara de indiferencia, tras el color azul de mi piel. Rodeas mi cuello con tus brazos e intentas besarme para despedirme, pero muevo mi rostro antes de que puedas hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa amor? —tu indignación es evidente y esos hermosos ojos violetas me conmueven.

—Nada…

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te pasa.

—De-debo irme a la empresa —te corto antes de que puedas decir otra cosa.

Quito tus brazos de mí y me alejo del lugar lo más rápido que puedo, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar ver tu expresión, te entristeciste por mi reacción. Dejaré que te acerques más a Thunderbird para que no sufras cuando te diga "adiós", para que tengas un hombro en el cual llorar, para que no tengas que aguantarte y tragarte toda esta tristeza, para que no tengas qué morir en agonía como me está pasando a mí.

Me sigo preguntando una y otra vez con una obsesión incesante "¿Por qué Betsy ha dejado de amarme¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?".

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty, or let the judges frown?_

'_Cause I saw the ending before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded, and I knew I had won._

Betsy… tú me devolviste la alegría de vivir, mientras estaba cegado por el odio y la venganza, tú me devolviste la paz y la tranquilidad, estuviste ahí para compartir mi dolor. Culpaba a Apocalypse por todo mi resentimiento, pero tú me hiciste ver que no era él, sino yo el que estaba mal, y aun así me amaste… ¿por qué Betsy, por qué has dejado de hacerlo?

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

Me enseñaste que debía seguir teniendo esperanza y cuando mis alas naturales volvieron a crecer me sentí tan feliz, estuviste a mi lado todo ese tiempo, gracias a ti descubrí que era bueno seguir creyendo, que era bueno seguir amando.

_You touched my heart, touched my soul_

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when_

_My heart was blinded by you._

Las horas pasan rápidamente e intento desahogar mi dolor cada vez que encuentro un espacio en el cual pueda estar solo y pueda llorar. Recibo una llamada de Xavier para recordarme que celebraremos la navidad en la mansión, como ya es acostumbrado. En mi estado lo mejor sería no asistir, ni siquiera la navidad es suficiente para aliviar mi dolor.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

¿Por qué has dejado de amarme Betsy? Pero el pensar en eso ya no importa, a pesar de todo lo que yo sufra y llore he tomado mi decisión, te dejaré ser libre, te dejaré ser feliz al lado de alguien más, aunque muera y no pueda vivir sin ti.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one…_

_You have been the one for me._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one…_

_You have been the one for me. _

Mientras pasan las horas el tiempo se acerca, me armo de valor para poder decírtelo y por fin conseguimos una oportunidad para estar tú y yo solos. Ahora sé qué es lo que sienten los condenados a muerte, mientras caminan por el pasillo que los conduce a su final. Aprieto mis puños y mi cara se tensa… estoy a punto de soltarlo todo.

_I am a dreamer, but when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit, it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be._

—¿No lo entiendes Betsy? —trago saliva para deshacerme del nudo que obstruye mi garganta y no ahogarme en mi dolor— Lo nuestro se acabó.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

—¿Así como así¿Sin una advertencia? —tu rostro me lo dice todo, jamás pensaste que sucedería, pero la realidad es que está sucediendo— ¿Sin ninguna explicación?

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts, but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

—He visto la forma en que miras a Thunderbird —sonó como un reclamo, lo sé, pero no lo es— Eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber.

—Yo miro a quien quiera mirar, pero mi compromiso es sólo contigo —me dices, y tus palabras me alivian, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás, debo continuar aunque tenga mil dudas. Me elevo en el aire y comienzo a batir mis alas para huir de los problemas, para huir de tu mirada, pero tú me alcanzas envuelta por tu campo telequinético.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one…_

_You have been the one for me._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one…_

_You have been the one for me. _

—¡Warren esto no es justo! —intentas alcanzar mi mano en el aire, pero yo te esquivo.

—Tampoco la vida —que excusa tan más estúpida, pero fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

—Ni siquiera nos estás dando la oportunidad de arreglarlo —por favor Betsy no sigas insistiendo o mi máscara de indiferencia se romperá y volveré a caer entre tus brazos.

—Vamos Besty, no seas una niña —alcanzo a decir— ¿Cuando dices "compromiso", en realidad quieres decir: "por el resto de nuestras vidas, en salud y en enfermedad, en riqueza y en pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separe"? La verdad cariño es que nos divertimos juntos, tuvimos buenos momentos, momentos geniales¿pero en realidad eres feliz con lo que tenemos? —me duelen mis propias palabras y casi siento estar a punto de romper en llanto, pero lo retengo.

_And I still hold your hand in mine_

_In mine when I'm asleep_

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

Por fin decido terminar con esta estúpida cacería, terminamos con la carrera y dejo de huir, llegamos hasta el rascacielos de un edificio, en donde estoy dispuesto a despedirme y ser completamente sincero.

—Veo lo que Scott y Jean tienen —sigo hablando, tú sólo escuchas atenta con tu cara de aflicción que me rompe en mil pedazos. Envuelvo tu cuerpo entre mis alas y te abrazo por última vez, dispuesto a mirarte a los ojos sin huir de ti— y parte de mí quiere eso, siempre lo he querido, pero eso no es lo que tenemos…

Digo las últimas palabras, las que me dolerán por el resto de mis días.

—Y espero que lo encuentres.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one…_

_You have been the one for me._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one…_

_You have been the one for me. _

—¡Sé feliz chica!

Te dejo en ese lugar y me alejo, esta vez para siempre, te dejo con tu tristeza, mirando mientras me marcho volando, con los rayos azules de la luna llena iluminando nuestro dolor. Me alejo para siempre de ti.

_I'm so hollow baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so hollow baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

—Adiós Besty…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que termine el segundo capi voy a dejar de escribir los fics tan angst, últimamente se me han ocurrido puras historias tristes je je. Quiero agradecer a **Escriba **por los reviews que me dejó en "Inocencia perdida" y "Culpas", gracias, tus palabras me devolvieron las ganas de escribir, ya voy a leer el capi 3 de tu fic "Genus"; a **Jean Grey - Fénix Oscura** por los reviews en "Culpas" y en "Rojo oscuro", voy a leer tu fic en x-men evolution, sólo tenme paciencia, ando medio ocupadón; y a **Shenelle**, por su review en "Aun en la distancia": o' course, i'll write a much happier fic aboout Kitten and Ray someday, thanx!

Espero sus reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

**Adiós.**

**Capítulo 2.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

****

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I drift away to a place another kind of life,_

_Take away the pain I create my paradise,_

_Everything I've held has hit the wall,_

_What used to be yours isn't yours at all._

Al igual que los efímeros minutos los tragos de alcohol iban en aumento. Lo hacía sólo por despecho, por tristeza. Sabía que no llegaría nunca, y eso era lo que más le dolía, sabía que todo estaba perdido.

Trataba de esconder toda esa amargura. Pero había momentos en que sentía que no podría contener más las lágrimas.

Un trago más. Dos tragos. Tres. Recordaba las palabras de Warren: "¿No lo entiendes Betsy? Lo nuestro se acabó". Trataba de olvidarlo, pero simplemente no podía. "…y parte de mí quiere eso, siempre lo he querido, pero eso no es lo que tenemos y espero que lo encuentres ¡Sé feliz chica!".

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking,_

_Is it a crime, am I overreacting?_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie._

Entonces lo vio alejarse y emprender el vuelo a través del cielo nocturno. Intentó llamarlo. Lo citó en ese bar para hablar, para intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Aunque sabía que él jamás asistiría a ese lugar. Sabía que Warren estaba tratando de olvidarla y eso le taladraba el corazón, le taladraba hasta el fondo.

Intentaba contener su dolor. Quería ser fuerte como lo había sido todos esos años en cada batalla que peleaba y no quería llorar, no iba a llorar.

_So what you had didn't fit among the pretty things_

_Never fear, never fear I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been untied, and ribbons fall away_

_Leave the consequence, my tears you'll taste_

—Otro más, por favor —le dijo al cantinero. No iba a llorar, aunque el alcohol se le subiera a los sesos y tuviera qué regresar a casa a rastras. Era su mejor opción, quería ser fuerte.

Su coqueteo con Thunderbird había sido lo que ocasionó el rompimiento. Era su culpa, pero sabía que no era sólo de ella. Warren también tenía parte de la culpa.

No, Warren era el culpable.

_Falling apart and all that I question_

_Is this a dream, or is this my lesson?_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie._

Ella siempre intentaba acercársele, intentaba demostrarle su amor, pero él siempre se escudaba tras una pared de frialdad, tras la piel azul que Apocalyse le dio. Se escudaba tras el resentimiento que no había podido superar en todos esos años.

No iba a llorar. Necesitaba seguir bebiendo. Su cabello púrpura ya lucía algo despeinado. Tenía rasgos asiáticos, todo ese tiempo los había tenido luego de su "segundo nacimiento", pero en realidad era inglesa, una inglesa muy sensual. No faltaba hombre que se le quedara viendo cada vez que pasaba por algún lugar. Pero a ella sólo le interesaba uno, sólo le interesaba Warren Worthington III, el hombre que la dejó sola, ahogándose en su dolor.

Sabía que el día de su muerte estaba muy cerca, lo descubrió entre sueños, por eso había intentado acercarse mucho más a él. Amarlo intensamente y demostrárselo, pero él solamente la rechazaba. Ella necesitaba sentirse querida y por eso lo buscó en alguien más. Aunque sólo era coqueteo, no tenía ese sentimiento por nadie más que por su Archangel.

_I don't believe I'll be alright, _

_I don't believe I'll be okay,_

_I don't believe how you threw me away_

_I do believe you didn't try,_

_I do blame you for every lie,_

_When I look in your eyes I don't see mine._

Cuando le echó un vistazo a su reloj se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.

—Disculpe señorita… ya vamos a cerrar —le susurró el cantinero con una expresión de lástima en el rostro.

—S-sí —atinó a decir.

Se levantó del asiento y descubrió que ya era incapaz de coordinar sus movimientos al tropezar, soltó una risilla. Se sentía patética, estúpida.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —escuchó a lo lejos sin prestar demasiada atención de quién le hablaba.

—No… estoy bien, muy bien.

Warren era el culpable. Pronto iba a morir y él era el culpable, necesitaba culparlo. Soltó un gemido y varias gotas de lágrimas resbalaron hasta la comisura de los labios, se las talló y siguió andando. No debía llorar, y menos por él, el hombre que la dejó, el hombre al que necesitaba para ser feliz.

_Oh, he's under my skin,_

_Just give me something to get rid of him,_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive,_

_Another little white lie._

Tomó un taxi hasta la mansión en Westhchester una vez que se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de llegar lejos. En el camino soltó unas cuantas lágrimas más, pero se tragó la tristeza que sentía.

Entró a la mansión y pudo darse cuenta de que ya todos dormían, aunque sus ojos no podían enfocar bien. Bajó tres escalones y en el cuarto su tacón se rompió, tropezó y gimió en silencio, después rió, el alcohol estaba causando un efecto en ella.

Pudo ver una silueta acercándose, pero le era imposible distinguir la identidad, por más que lo deseó, y se reprochó por ello, no era Warren.

—¿Betsy estás bien? —reconoció la voz de Thunderbird, de Neal Shaara. No le contestó.

El hombre corrió a ayudarla y la cargó en sus brazos.

—Todo está bien —trató de consolarla con una voz suave— Ya te tengo.

Sabía que Warren ya no iba a regresar junto a ella y aunque en esos momentos se sentía la más patética del mundo era fuerte, tenía que arrancarlo de su corazón, arrancarlo de raíz. Tal vez en Neal podría encontrar un consuelo que le hiciera olvidar lo infeliz que se sentía. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los efectos de las bebidas. En esos momentos sólo quería dormir y no sentir ni pensar más. Tal vez Neal le haría olvidar a Warren, sólo tal vez.

_Oh, my permission to sin,_

_You might have started my reckoning,_

_I got a reason now to bury him alive._

**Fin.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Este es el final, aunque no termina de convencerme, por lo que espero sus opiniones y estirones de orejas. Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Marvel, los utilizo aquí sin fines de lucro. La canción se llama "Skin" y proviene de la serie televisiva "Instant Star" que transmitían por un canal muy famoso de música y también es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Me despido esperando sus reviews…

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
